Pretty Angel Boy
by Shabby Abby
Summary: Morgan Reid slash. Derek realizes just how pretty Pretty Boy is. One shot.


**This story is a result of addictedly reading tons and tons of MorganxReid slash then deciding 'hey I could probably write one of these'. And I could so the real question is if it was good. I didn't actually write any sex but it came pretty close. I'd really appreciate if you even just left a review saying 'good' or 'bad'.**

I've loved Spencer ever since I got to know him. I've always known he was pretty; I call him Pretty Boy for a reason. But it was only on the night we first had sex that I realized how beautiful it truly was. This new awareness started as soon as I got his shirt off. Although we'd been dating for a while he found it uncomfortable to be shirtless so I'd never even seen his naked chest. The first thing I noticed was that Reid had muscles. Not as large as mine, and easy to hide underneath his sweater vests and scarves. But with no shirt to cover them his chest was gently muscled and covered with almost unnoticeable short, soft, pale hairs. I stared at it drinking in every detail; the fact that it trembled due to his quick, nervous breaths, and that his small pink nipples were hard from the cold air and his arousal. I was shocked, how had I never noticed how absolutely stunning Spencer was. I raised my gaze slowly, focused on details I'd never before noticed. How his neck was long but not scrawny. How it arched gracefully into his head, like a column made by an expert architect. It was pale and oh so tempting, I wanted to bite him there, gently, but enough to leave a mark. Enough to show the world Pretty Boy was mine. I continued past his wonderfully shaped jaw, up to his lips. His lips were lovely as I looked at him he bit them, his nervous habit. They were soft, warm and kissable, already red and swollen slightly from my desperate kisses. My eyes made the journey up his face, passing his blushing cheeks and cute nose. Finally our eyes met and I stared into his deep, expressive, gorgeous hazel eyes. Eyes filled mostly with love and lust but also nervousness and shyness which I planned to get rid of.

"D-Derek?" his voice trembled and I realized I'd been standing there just staring at him for quite a while. Long enough to make Reid nervous, "Is something wrong?" he asked worriedly, "Should I go?" He crossed his arms protectively over his chest, already preparing himself for my rejection. That thought made my heart clench as I wondered how so many people had left Spencer. How had they never wanted to keep this beautiful man forever-protecting him, loving him? I didn't know how they'd ignored Reid's trust and walked away from him but I knew I never would.

"Nothing's wrong," I replied, "Everything's perfect. You're perfect Spencer. Perfect and beautiful, stunning in fact, and I love you. I love you so much it hurts."

"Really?" He had so many fears of abandonment by those who were supposed to have loved him that my normally eloquent genius was reduced to one word. One word that meant everything.

"Really," I reply, "Truly and forever." I make him look me in the eyes as I say that, hoping he can see in my eyes that I mean it.

"I love you to Derek." My heart races at his words. He loves me, I'd thought he had but hearing those words exit his lovely mouth made it better, more real. I kissed him trying to show all my love in that one action. He responded explosively, his hands began to roam my back, caressing me everywhere. I felt a slight moan leave my lips as I pulled him against me trying to feel very inch of him. Unfortunately we were both wearing pants, they had to go. I broke our kiss to for a second and began undoing his pants, I pulled them off then his boxers were off in an instant. I had been distracted and was startled when I felt my pants hit the floor. I looked into Spencer's eyes and he smiled like a cat cornering a mouse. Then we were both naked.

}o{

Sex with Spencer had been stunning, earth-shaking, amazing, indescribable. Whatever fantasies I'd had were nothing compared to the real thing. To having my Pretty Boy beneath me, shouting my name as he came. After that we showered together which resulted in more sex. Finally exhausted we fell asleep together, Spencer curled in my arms.

I awoke the next morning happier than I'd ever been and looked down at Spencer who was still sleeping; he had an exquisite smile on his face. I sat up, careful not to wake him, and looked at him. At his lithe form, subtle muscles and pale skin. He was still and composed in sleep, and he looked like an angel painted by a master artist. Magnificent. He had features neither too hard and masculine or soft and feminine, he was truly perfection embodied. I gently laid a hand on his chest examining the contrast between my dark hand and his pale chest. His skin was flawless except for a bruise by his collar bone. A bruise I'd made lovingly while driving him crazy with pleasure. As I slowly pulled my hand away he woke up leaning towards me in his semiconscious state. I heard him mutter something about warmth and laughed lovingly. He looked at me with curiosity in his sleepy eyes.

"You look like an angel," I told him, "My Pretty Angel Boy." These words caused one of Spencer's blushes. Blushes I'd learned traveled past his face and onto his chest.

"I love you Spencer. I'm never going to let you go." These words were rewarded with a blinding smile and the word "I love you". Words I wanted to hear from Spencer forever.

**Yay it's done. (I'm just writing this to have over 1000 words)**


End file.
